


as long as you want to, i will

by Julx3tte



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, F/M, Time Travel, madoka inspired, pls collect ur feral husband in aisle 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julx3tte/pseuds/Julx3tte
Summary: this is my multi-ship drabble dump for when I am struck with an idea and want to warm up my writing. i hope you enjoy, but i'm sorry if they hurt ;;ch1 - glenn/ingridCh2 - Dimitri/byleth
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Glenn Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. hold you as long as i want to

It takes her a half dozen tries to find one where he doesn’t die young.

She’s still getting used to this - every trip through time sends her stomach heaving, turning in on itself the way she imagined she did whenever she let the lit fuses in her brain cross and the darkness at the edge of her vision crosses over her irises. 

In this one, Glenn lives but he doesn’t love her, which is fine. She can love him from afar. Their engagement fizzled out and rather than trap her, he’d let her go and when Ingrid came to in her own body, it was too late. But he was alive and breathing, long hair swept back and up and swinging a wooden sword the way he was meant to.

Ingrid shudders and it’s gone. She opens her eyes to the massacre at Duscur and catches his dying breath, arms stretched towards the prince’s tiny body a decade before he would wage war to avenge the very moment. She hides away before his eyes can meet hers and lights the match in her mind again.

The next time she finds one where he’s alive past fifteen, the world is unrecognizable. It’s a city called Tokyo and they’re schoolchildren. She’s in a blouse and a skirt and for once in her life (lives?) she doesn’t hate it. Glenn is about to graduate and go to college, and she’s never felt her heart flutter as much as when he kisses her forehead and tells her to catch up. He takes her hand and Ingrid gets yanked through time before she can feel his fingers weave into hers. 

She opens her eyes and finds her hands to be too small for any of that. This time, they’re too young to meet the way Ingrid’s body yearns to. She can barely form words. She settles for the way his thumb brushes over her knuckles instead, hoping she won’t get pulled out of this timeline the minute he says her name. Glenn runs off to the top of a hill, holding off his brother and his brothers until Ingrid decides to join the fray. She captures the spot before she’s sent.

Once she comes to in the middle of his wake and she cries in a room until her body stops moving. She gets out before anyone finds her, and comes to the sight of him fighting beside his brother and father. She leaves before the scene unfolds there, too. 

Again and again she finds him. Too young, too late, too distant. Until she can control herself, learn to linger in the ones that aren’t so bad, to pull herself out of the ones where she has to watch him die. To eat everything she can in the ones that aren’t like home, and to ask how different threads cross over on each other based on who makes the right decisions. 

It takes a thousand lifetimes before she wakes to the feeling of arms wrapped around her. She feels the breath escape her lungs at the sight of his ring on her hand, which is tucked just under her chin, and the warmth of Glenn’s breath just behind her neck. 

She would travel a thousand more for him. 


	2. dimileth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some unspoken comforts for our boy

Byleth finds him sprawled against a splintered cathedral pew, arms extended like wings, and doesn’t make a sound as she walks down the aisle behind him. He has hollow eyes, like he’s been staring at the statue of the goddess till he can’t keep his eyelids open, and his chest is rising and falling. She’s not sure if he’s asleep or not like this.

He turns his neck slowly when he catches the scent of her. Dimitri tried to describe it to her once before. Like a haze - she’s  _ green _ \- that he can’t filter out of his vision, that makes his lips go wet. She understood, mostly, and nodded and smiled and waited till the green was visible in his eyes.

That’s the way he looks at her when he turns to her: hungry and in a spell. His body scarcely moves when Byleth takes another step towards him. 

In battle, she has a sixth sense when enemies draw near. Her fingers tingle and her relic is warm in her hands and she can tell when it’s time to reach out and take something that belongs to another. That same feeling engulfs her when she steps in between Dimitri’s legs, which are split wide and bent.

His legs used to be lanky; now they’re powerful. They move an inch and Byleth feels trapped between them already, and he looks up at her with his lips pressed into a thin line.

Byleth offers him a tiny smile. 

“Beloved?” she asks, with a small nod of the head.

“Hmmmm,” is his reply. 

There’s a hang in the air between them. This isn’t the first time Byleth has found him like this. In silence, bathing in the cold air and the moonlight from the broken ceiling. Giving himself a rare pause from the war effort, from vengeance and rage and fury and the voices that he says haunt him at every other waking moment.

Byleth thinks he might pray, though to whom is as much a mystery as the way he balances the weight of his spear in his hands with only his good eye. Sothis’ voice has been long silent but she wonders if the progenitor god could answer Dimitri’s silent cries.

In her stead, Byleth steps forward again, until her shins touch the hard wood of the pew. Dimitri’s knees touch the sides of her knees and she feels the cold air on the small of her back when she leans down and plants her arms on either side of Dimitri’s shoulders and hovers in the air inches from his face and waits for him.

Dimitri takes a deep breath through his nose and exhales a hot fog through his mouth. It reaches the base of Byleth’s neck and sends a shiver down her spine and she rolls her shoulder blades back and tilts her neck to the left till it gives off a little crack and Dimitri’s gaze is focused on the spot where his breath had beed.

“Bed?” she whispers as the corners of her mouth crease upwards.

“Yes,” he says, standing quickly, nearly knocking Byleth over till she catches herself on him. His arms wrap around her waist, hot palms searing through her shirt. He stands straight, blonde hair brushed back, stubble on the sides of his chin, and takes another breath. “Yes.”


End file.
